Remembering A Rose
by Oncoming Eternal Storm Wolf
Summary: Summary: Rose Tyler has managed to leave the parallel universe after 75 years has passed. She currently works at NCIS with no way to contact the Doctor. But who is this curly haired woman claiming she knew Gibbs, and this man in a distinctive World War II greatcoat claiming he knew Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rose Tyler has managed to leave the parallel universe after 75 years has passed. She currently works at NCIS with no way to contact the Doctor. But who is this curly haired woman claiming she knew Gibbs, and this man in a distinctive World War II greatcoat claiming he knew Rose?

Rose grumbled as her alarm clock went off at 5:45. _Bloody hell, even after a year I still can't get used to the time difference. _A mental note popped in her head, telling her it's been 27, 369 days without the Doctor. She grumbled again, cursing Torchwood for making her their 'supreme warrior' and altered her body. She sighed as she got up to take a shower and head to work. While she was in the shower, thoughts ran through her head like the water ran down her body. _If the Doctor ever does come back, should I go to him willingly? I mean, what if has a new companion…or what if he forgot me? _Rose turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. "I'm being silly," she said aloud," of course he wouldn't forget me. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent me that transmission." Rose tried very hard to believe that with all her heart, even when her consciousness said snidely _There is such a thing called moving on…_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rose flashed her badge at Claire, the receptionist, and headed to the elevators. Just as the doors were about to close, Gibbs quickly slipped into the elevator, holding a cup of coffee and Caf-POW!.

"Thanks for waiting," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Sorry, didn't see you there…" Rose apologised.

"Someone wake up late?" Gibbs asked, pointing to Roses' still wet hair.

"Uh, yeah. Something like tha'." Rose replied.

Rose felt a little awkward at the silence until Gibbs said, "The director says that our work from the last week deserves a break." Rose gave a sigh of relief. Gibbs smirked, "Did the last case wear you out? Finding terrorists that were influencing little kids?" Rose grinned because Gibbs knew that Rose had trouble running from professional snipers with an injured leg and various broken bones. The elevator opened up and Rose and Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

Abby came up to Rose and gave her a big hug. "Rose! Are you okay?"

" Yes. You know that case was a week ago." Rose replied with a hug.

"I know, but still, your shape scared all of us half to death! You were so pale and covered in-"

Gibbs interrupted Abby, "Hey, where's my hug?" As Abby gave Gibbs a hug, Rose mouthed _thank you_ to Gibbs, who nodded in reply.

"Did you-" Gibbs interrupted Abby again, "Yes, do you need to ask?" Abby smiled gratefully as she took a huge slurp out of her Caf-POW!. As Rose walked to her desk, she dropped a letter onto Tim's desk.

"Claire told me to give that to you."

Tim looked up, "Oh. Thanks. Do you know who it's from?"

"Nope, I didn't ask. Wasn't sure if it was private or not." She replied as she logged onto her computer.

Ziva asked, "So, what are we supposed to do this week? Hang around NCIS and be bored?"

"No, it's more like we're Tim, a probation officer, except we're a probation team. The other teams get the cases, unless we're really needed."

Rose thought for a moment while her computer turned on. "So, we're supposed to play sci-fi games and be a computer hacker? Won't Tony be overjoyed…" Rose said sarcastically.

Gibbs smirked as Tony rushed in and said, "What about me?"

"You're late DiNozzo, " Ziva scolded. "Yeah, well, traffic. Hi Boss, Probie, Sweetcheeks, Flower. Now, what were you saying about me, Flower?"

"We get to be Probie for a week and you'd enjoy being a probation officer and paying sci-fi games." Rose grinned as Tony over dramatized the thought.

"Nooooooo! My worst nightmare! I cannot be forced to watch sci-fi things and be a computer hacker!" Tim looked up at Tony and mouthed "Rude." Ziva and Rose and glanced at each other and muttered something about boys.

Ducky walked into the bullpen carrying a small envelope in his hand. "My dear English Rose, you have a letter. A man in a blue military  
greatcoat said to give it to you." Rose smiled fondly at Ducky as he called her 'English Rose.' She took the letter from Ducky who added, "Oh, he also said to open it as soon as possible." With a swift movement, she opened the envelope and took the letter out and began to read it aloud.

_"Dear Blondie,"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II.

Rose choked on the words as she saw them.

Ziva came over to her and soothed her. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, it's just that…I haven't been called 'Blondie' for so long. A good friend of mine called me that all the time."

Tony tapped Rose on her shoulder, "If it makes you feel better, I'll start calling you Blon-" "

You do that and your ear will have a couple holes in it." Rose grinned at Tony, who know retreated behind Tim.

_"Dear Blondie,_

_So, I finally found out you were back and where you were. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I missed you and so did the Doctor. Call me, 'cause I have something I need to tell you. I hope it will catch you up to speed on stuff that happened while you were gone. Feel free to call us at any time. You're like our little sister to us, and we (Torchwood) love you and don't want to see you suffer. We'll visit you no matter what, as long as you tell Ianto to stop bullying me…;)_

_The Coolest Immortal Ever,_

_Captain Jack Harkness_

_(plus the rest of the team…267-394-2851)"_

Rose sat down in her chair as a tear ran down her cheek. She hadn't felt so loved by this many people for a long time, Team Gibbs and Jack's Torchwood team.

Gibbs walked over to her and squatted down, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Just…just really miss them, that's all. Could I call them?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Yeah, take all the time you need." Gibbs replied gently.

As Rose walked out of the room, Tony said, "Did I just see Rose cry?" Gibbs reached over and slapped Tony's head.

"This isn't about tormenting her," Ziva and Abby both said while glared at Tony, who once again hid behind Tim.

Abby asked, "Do you think Rose will explain the letter and the people?"

"Dunno, she looked pretty traumatised. We could always try to figure it out…" Tim trailed off. "Why not? Then we can ask Rose when she feels better."

Everyone looked at Gibbs who said, "Normally, I would say no for privacy reasons…but because this seems to be linked to Rose's past, which has been confusing, go ahead by me."

**(a/n: Sorry, a bit short. Question, do you think Ducky should know the Doctor? Answer in a review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III. **_Jack_**_Rose __**everyone else**_*Torchwood team, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, Owen*-for phone conversation.

Rose took a deep breath as she tried to calm her racing pulse. _Hey, why are you so freaked out? It's only Jack… _Rose dialled the number and let it ring.

_"__**Hello**__?"_

Rose let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

_"Jack? It's me, Rose." _

**_"Hold on, don't go anywhere…"_** Rose bit her lip as she waited for Jack to come back on the phone.

**_"Hey, did you go anywhere? Okay, so do you mind if I put you on speaker at all? Just so everyone else can hear too…"_**

_"That's fine with me."_

**_"So, what did you call us for?" _**Rose was a little confused when Jack said that.

_"Um, you told me to call you as soon as possible, remember?"_

**_"Oh. *_****smack*****_ Duh. Yeah, well, we found out that you work at NCIS, correct?"_**

_"Uh-huh."_

**_"So, we're gonna say we're a branch from…UNIT…right? Right Ian?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, idiot."_**

**_"See Rose! Tell Ian to stop bullying me!"_**

_"Ianto, would this ruin my chance of coffee?" _

**_"Possibly."_**

_"Sorry, Jack. I don't want to jeopardise my coffee chance."_

**_"Huh."_**

_"So, you're going to visit me? When?"_

**_"How about…tomorrow. Pretend you don't know that we're coming and you don't know us, until something happens. Like, you don't recognise us so that it doesn't seem suspicious, okay?"_**

_"Sure, but until what happens?" _The other side of the phone was quiet for a moment.

_"Jack? Are you still there?"_

**_"Yup! You ain't getting' rid of me that quickly, Blondie."_**Rose giggled when Jack called her 'Blondie' again.

**_"I know! Jack will do the Gangnam Style dance. He's been obsessed with that."_**

**_"_**_That would most certainly make me remember him. When we travelled with the ninth Doctor, we taught Mickey and the Doctor how to dance it! That's a brilliant idea, Ian."_

**_"No! That would be humiliating!"_**

_"I don't see how that's a problem, since you constantly did that by flirting with others…"_

**_"Hey!"_**

_"It's true."_

**_"What if we dance it with you?"_**

**_"Fine."_**

**_"Will it give me extra time in the bedroom?"_**

***smack***

**_"Ianto Jones! Take your dirty thoughts somewhere else!"_**

**_"Of course!"_**

***smack***

**_"_****_Jack Harkness! You too!"_**

**_"Yes mother…I mean Tosh."_**

_"Okay, so tomorrow, and I don't act like I know you until Jack turns on Gangnam style and you all start dancing?"_

**_"Yup! Can't wait to see you, Blondie."_**

**_"And us too, Rose. We miss you."_**

**_"_**_I miss you all too. Oh and Jack, I'm now called Flower and English Rose."_

**_"English Rose?"_**

_"Yeah, it's what Princess Diana was called, I think that's what Ducky said…"_

**_"Wait, you know a guy named Ducky?"_**

_"Yeah, his name is Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. Don't make fun of him."_

**_"Of course not!"_**

_"There's also this guy who's just like you! You guys would get on together famously."_

**_"Is he as good-looking as me?"_**

_"I don't know! I don't like him!"_

**_"Okay, okay, sheesh, keep your pants on."_**

_"Love you all."_

**_"Love you too."_**

**_"Right back 'atcha kid."_**

Rose ended the call, giving a true smile, a tongue-teeth smile, for the first time in 75 years.

**(a/n: So, what did you think? Please review. Next chapter will be Team Gibbs trying to figure out the letter while Rose is still on the phone)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV. (While Rose is on the phone)

Ziva walked over to Rose's desk and picked up the letter she had left.

"Hmm, let's see…'I finally found you'? What is that supposed to mean?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe she went on a long term vacation?" Tony suggested.

"Be reasonable, Tony." Tim said.

"No! I'm actually serious! I mean, think about it…they could be lovers or something and then he acted like a chauvinistic bastard so she ran away," Tony retorted, "Yes, that must be the reason! I am a G-E-N-I-U-S."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I doubt it, Tony, especially if he gave her his phone number, and thought of her as a little sister."

Tony was about to reply when Gibbs cleared his throat, "Are we done talking about stupid theories?"

Tony started to protest again, but then Abby cut him off, "Yeah, like who is the Doctor, and who or what Torchwood is." While the rest of the team was trading ideas, Ducky was deep in thought. (Ducky's thoughts) _The Doctor…why does that ring a bell? And Torchwood? A few years ago when I was visiting Canary Wharf, there was a dead/missing list. Wasn't there a group named Tylers on the list? Maybe they are related to her…I should do some research and possibly ask Rose later, after this of course. But the question is, should I tell the team? I mean Rose probably wouldn't appreciate it-"_

"Hey Duck, something on your mind?" Gibbs interrupted Ducky's thoughts.

"Nothing, Jethro, just trying to figure out the letter." Ducky responded quite hastily. Gibbs gave Ducky a sceptical glance, but returned his attention back to the conversation.

"So who is Ian-to? Is it a boy or a girl?" Tim asked.

"Ianto is a Welsh name, pronounced Yan-toh, and is most likely a boy." Ducky responded. Everyone looked at him, with curiosity. "Sorry, force of habit. I travelled to a lot of places in Europe, and that was a popular Welsh name when I visited there."

"What about the Doctor? Is that derived from a certain place?" Ziva asked.

"The Doctor…I don't know. Doctors are common, like I am, for example, a Doctor. Doctors are all over the world."

Gibbs thought for a moment, it seemed like Ducky was hiding something that he didn't want the rest of the team to know. He noticed that Ducky didn't respond to eye contact as well, and spoke rather quickly, and spoke with a deeper Scottish accent. Gibbs narrowed his eyes and suggested, "Well, why don't we do a search on 'The Doctor' and see what are results are?" Everyone was about to agree and get going when Rose walked in, with a huge smile on her face.

**(A/N: Sorry about the wait. I am currently working on another story right now, but I will probably update this later today also.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V.

Rose couldn't contain her glee as she walked to the bullpen. _Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow!_ Rose put on her best smile, a full tongue-between-teeth smile as she walked in. She noticed that they had a little bit of a guilty look on her face when she walked in. She figured they were probably trying to figure things out about her, but that could wait until tomorrow.

"So…what are we going to do today?" Rose asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Everyone else chorused. Gibbs sighed, back to being, 'Daddy'.

"Well, what do you want to do today? I think it should be up to Rose, since she deserves a break more than any of us." Gibbs responded.

"Oh! Um…how 'bout some ice cream since it's a rather warm day?" Rose was caught by surprise when Gibbs suggested that she chose what they should do.

"Yes!" Abby practically screamed, "there's this new flavour I've been _dying_ to try, it's Caf-POW!"

"Oh god, like we need Abby to have Caf-POW! to drink and to eat…tell me when I wake up from this nightmare." Tony groaned.

Abby frowned, putting on her best Gibbs voice, "DiNozzo! You will respect Abby's caffeine intake!"

Ziva and Rose laughed, "Abby, how do you such a good imitation of Gibbs' voice?"

Abby grinned evilly, "We all have special talents, perhaps mine is imitation."

Gibbs just shook his head, "Okay then, ice cream. Meet me at the car then." Everybody went to gather a few belongings and went to the elevator.

"I'll be down in a mo'…" Rose called over to Ziva. "M'kay."

Rose went to her desk and gathered her knife, because never go anywhere without a knife. She was about to turn to the elevator when she heard a voice, "Rose! Wait a moment please."

"Sure, Ducky."

"Rose, listen. I do not mean to pry or anything, but weren't you on the dead list at Canary Wharf a few years ago?" Rose froze and looked at Ducky..

"How…what…what do you know?" She stuttered.

"Don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone, but wasn't that the incident with Torchwood and the Cybermen?"

"And the Daleks." Rose said to herself. "Yes, it was. Do you know the Doctor then?"

"Yes, the name rang a bell, and I couldn't quite place it, but now I remember. I probably wouldn't recognise him now, but I knew him in his 7th life. He helped move my laboratory location, and I got to know him. But don't worry, I promise Rose, that I will not tell anyone about this. Trust me, but we should probably get going. They are probably wondering where we are." Ducky responded.

"Sure, but can you add one more thing to the List of Secrets?" Rose asked.

"Of course."

"Tomorrow, the Torchwood team is coming, and I have to act like I don't know them okay?"

"Yes. On the paper, it said Jack Harkness. Wasn't Jack's father Franklin? Because I once visited the Boeshane Peninsula and I met a family there whose father was Franklin, and had two children, Jack and Grey."

"I don't know much about Jack's personal life, but that could be right. You could ask him tomorrow."

"Ah, I do have something to give him though. But, it does not matter right now. It is time for ice cream!"

(**A/N: Jack did have a brother named Grey (Gray, sorry) but was seperated from his family during an attack on the Boeshane Peninsula. Gray later then grew up with a much hatred against his brother, and when John Hart found him, Gray threatend John to cooperate. Hart brought Jack to his brother. Gray had learned of Jack's immortality, and when they embraced, he stabbed Jack in the stomach. Lovely stuff. Gray had also brough the Weevils to Cardiff. I don't know Jack's mother's name, but his father's was Franklin. Any more on this story, watch Torchwood!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**New story has been added to my list! It's called Bad Wolf Forever. Enjoy.**

**Chapter VI.**

"Guys, what took you so long. I've practically mee-eleted!" Tony asked.

"Oh, well if Tony melted, I suppose that's one less person to pay for, right Gibbs?" Rose teased.

"Hey! You'd miss me, so don't get too cocky, flower." Tony retorted. Rose looked around the car and loudly stage whispered, "Me? Miss him?"

"Hardy har har. Admit it, you would miss seeing my beautiful face…"

"Augh! Shut up, Tony!" Tim interrupted. "I don't need to hear any more."

"Fine. Whatever." Tony sighed.

Rose grinned, and for the whole time she could not stop. They pulled up at the store and Abby could not stop jumping with joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Abby kept saying to Rose.

"Hey, don't thank me, Gibbs is the one whose paying."

Rose said.

"Okay then, -" Abby started her 'thank you' rant again,

"It's fine, Abs, just no more thank yous." Gibbs said.

They walked into the shop and saw a red-haired woman and a ginger man behind the counter.

"Hello!" The woman called out, with a Scottish accent. "What can I help you with?" She said as they came closer.

"I'd like a Caf-Pow!, a chocolate chip, vanilla, and a fudge brownie ice cream." Gibbs said.

"Is that all?" Gibbs looked at Rose and Ducky.

"I'll have a banana toffee." Rose said.

"Nothing for me, Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Okay, add a banana toffee to that too. Thanks." Gibbs added.

"Take a seat, your ice cream will be out shortly." The lady said.

They sat down and waited for their ice cream to come when the door burst open with a curly-haired woman running in.

"Amy, Rory!"

The couple ran out to meet her, "Oh my god, what happened?"

They spoke in hushed whispers, and Rose could pick up a few words, "He is going crazy…results are positive…but can't find her…"

Gibbs studied the woman and called out, "Miranda?"

The woman turned around and replied, "Gibbs."

They couple, Amy and Rory said "Miranda? Her name is River, or Melody."

The woman, Miranda/River/Melody, "Mum, Dad, this is an old friend of mine, Gibbs. Gibbs, this is Amy and Rory."

"Okay…can somebody explain what's going on here?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Amy, Rory, and River sat down at their table.

"Wait!" Rory ran out of the room, coming back with the team's ice cream order.

"Sorry, nearly forgot." He apologised.

When they go settled, they introduced themselves.

"Tony."

"Tim."

"Abby."

"Ziva."

"Rose."

Miranda/River/Melody looked at Rose, and then down at a watch-like thing.

"Hm…interesting. Very interesting…" she trailed off.

"What is that?" Abby asked, trying to get a better look.

"Oh this? Technology that you shouldn't see until…I'd say a little before the 51st century. Don't tell anyone," Miranda/Melody/River said with a wink. Rose snapped her head up and studied the woman.

"The 51st century, you said?" She asked.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Miranda replied with a raised eyebrow.

Tim interrupted, "Of course! There's no such thing as the 51st century yet, and we don't even know if it will exist!"

"Trust me, it will," Rose muttered.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothin'." Rose muttered, while Miranda studied Rose, carefully choosing her words.

"Of course there is. And if you want any more information, ask Rose," she replied, "now if you'll excuse me, I must go."

"Wait!" Rose shouted, running after her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the Doctor?"

Miranda hesitated for a moment, then said, "Doctor who?" She turned and left, leaving a depressed Rose. She slumped her shoulders and stuck her hands in her pocket and walked back. Amy and Rory overheard what Rose had asked and had the same question, _"Why wouldn't River just say?"_

"What did that lady mean by you can help us with the 51st century?" Tony asked.

Ducky looked away as Rose replied, "I don't k now. The 51st century hasn't happened yet, and either way, none of us would be around.

Ziva nodded in understanding, "Guys, how about we finish the ice cream, yes?" Everyone nodded and busied themselves with eating their ice cream. Ducky and Rose exchanged a silent conversation, but not going unnoticed by Gibbs.


End file.
